The invention relates to a lug nut removal and storage device. More particularly, the invention relates to a system that will easily remove the lug nuts from an automobile wheel, hold the lug nuts during the tire changing operation, and then release the lug nuts as they are being restored onto the lug bolts.
Changing a tire is a dreaded task. The need to change a tire usually arises unexpectedly and then is extremely inconvenient. Typically a flat tire will occur when the driver is on the way somewhere, perhaps already late, and perhaps dressed in nice clothing.
During tire changing, the lug nuts are first loosened, the tire is raised off the ground, and the lug nuts are then removed. As the lug nuts are removed, there is no suitable storage location for them. It is undesirable to place them on the body of the car: they can easily scratch the paint, or roll off the car and become lost. It is also undesirable to place them inside the car. Since the lug nuts usually become caked with road grease, brake dust, and corrosion, they can easily soil the interior. Often, people place the lug nuts on a nearby sidewalk or curb. However, they can easily roll away and become lost--especially in the dark.
If one lug nut is lost, the wheel can probably be restored onto the car, less one lug nut, with only minimal danger. However, if more than one lug nut is lost, one can not effectively secure the wheel, and thus should not attempt to drive the car under such conditions. The car would need to be towed until a suitable lug nut is located.
Others have proposed solutions that attempt to streamline the tire changing operation. The majority of these solutions have focused on improving the jack to more easily lift the car. Others have sought to improve the jack handle to make it easier to loosen the lug nuts. To date no one has proposed an effective solution to ease handling of the lug nuts.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.